Sens Unique
by Anarkia
Summary: Je ne sais toujours pas quand, exactement, l’amour à sens unique que je lui portais a dérapé. Peut être était ce tout simplement latent à l’intérieur de moi, cette folie, cette manière d’aimer à outrance. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus...[hpdm POV Draco]


_**SENS UNIQUE**_

L'obsession, le désir, la maladie, l'amour.

Peut-on être malade sans l'être?

------------------------------------------------

_**RÉSUMÉ :** Je suis amoureux d'un homme qui ne m'aime pas. Oui, moi, Draco Malfoy, je suis amoureux. Je l'aimais d'un amour pur, et grand, et beau. Je l'aimais… comme un fou. _

_Je ne sais toujours pas quand, exactement, l'amour à sens unique que je lui portais a dérapé. Peut-être lorsque je l'ai vu embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour la première fois, peut-être quand il est tombé sur moi un jour où l'on se battait tous les deux, ou peut-être pas… Peut-être était-ce tout simplement latent à l'intérieur de moi, cette folie, cette manière d'aimer à outrance. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. _

_Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est que jamais je ne cesserai de l'aimer._

-------------------------------------------

**AVERTISSEMENTS :** Ceci est un slash, donc une relation homosexuelle. Le rating M indique la présence d'une scène à caractère sexuelle explicite… Et pour ajouter à tout ça, le **sujet est dur et le langage est plus que cru**… Si ça ne vous plait pas, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de rebrousser chemin maintenant. Sinon… bonne lecture!

**Notes de l'auteuze** : _J'ai écrit tout ça d'un trait hier soir. J'ai commencé à écrire sans savoir ce que j'allais dire et voilà à quoi ça ressemble. Aujourd'hui en relisant, je me suis sentie plutôt psychopathe, mais bon… on ne se refait pas! Alors c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose qui a cette forme et j'aimerais bien avoir vos commentaires._

_SENS UNIQUE _

Lorsque j'ai lu le journal de cette fille, ce fut une grande victoire. Enfin. Enfin! Après toutes ces années à fouiller, à espionner, à chaparder, je venais de trouver un filon à exploiter pour me rapprocher de lui. Pas très honnête, me direz-vous… Certes. Mais c'est la meilleure idée que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent. Et comme je suis supérieurement intelligent et plutôt inventif lorsqu'il s'agit d'arriver à mes fins, alors je considérais cette opportunité comme la seule option qu'il me restait pour lui mettre la main au cul. Quelle froideur dans ces paroles, n'est-ce pas? Eh oui, que voulez-vous, on ne refait pas Draco Malfoy…

Mais entre nous, c'est lui qui m'a poussé à ce dernier retranchement. J'aurais voulu espérer plus, j'aurais aimé l'approcher doucement, gagner sa confiance et son cœur. J'aurais peut-être même changé de camp, pour lui… Qui sait… Mais il faut être réaliste : je n'avais aucune chance. J'ai tout passé en revue, je l'ai observé des heures et des heures, j'ai forcé ses limites lors de nos éternelles querelles… et rien. Alors, qu'aurais-je eu à espérer? Au pire son respect, au mieux son amitié… Non merci! Un Malfoy ne tolère aucun compromis. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il abandonnera ses désirs…

J'ai réfléchi pendant des jours, pendant des mois aux moyens possibles pour le convaincre de coucher avec moi. Juste pour le sexe, lui présenter ça comme une expérience à vivre… Mais essayez donc de faire flancher un hétéro fidèle et sainte-nitouche! Même pour moi, c'était quelque chose d'impossible. Filtres d'amour me direz-vous? Non, jamais je ne me serais abaissé à ça… Je vous ai dit que j'espérais plus avec lui, que j'avais des… sentiments. Oui, oui, ça me fait rire d'ailleurs de prononcer ces mots… S'il savait. La tête qu'il ferait! Je l'imagine, complètement figé sur place, la bouche légèrement ouverte comme il le fait si souvent lorsque je l'insulte. Il détaillerait mes yeux, à la recherche de la vérité. Peut-être lancerait-il un juron en passant une main dans ses cheveux, ou froncerait-il les sourcils. Ou peut-être tout simplement, me sauterait-il à la gorge… quoique ça j'en doute; il est courageux, sauf en ce qui concerne les sentiments : juste à voir combien de temps ça lui a pris à avoir la fille Weasley… Je vous ai dit qu'ils avaient couché ensemble le premier soir? Ouais, plutôt surprenant, n'est-ce pas! Mais Potter ne voulait pas. C'est elle…

Ils sont sortis dans le parc tous les deux, ils sont allés près du lac en discutant, puis elle s'est déshabillée. Quelques baisers, et c'est tout. Elle lui a enlevé son pantalon, je crois qu'elle l'a sucé aussi, mais je ne suis pas trop sûr : il y avait un petit bosquet qui me bouchait la vue. Mais en tout cas, Harry tremblait. Des pieds à la tête, il lui a même mordu la lèvre tellement ses dents claquaient fort ensemble… Il était complètement pétrifié le pauvre : personne ne souhaite que sa première fois se passe ainsi. Pour cette traînée, ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais pour lui... Il a toujours eu cette naïveté profonde et je pourrais en jurer qu'il avait beaucoup d'attentes par rapport au sexe. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec quelqu'un auparavant : il attendait la bonne. Mais cette garce lui a enlevé toutes ses illusions en quelques minutes. Si vous aviez vu… c'était mécanique, c'était froid, rien à voir avec lui! Il n'arrêtait pas de chercher ses lèvres mais elle tournait constamment la tête. J'en crevais de rage, oh oui… J'aurais tout donné pour être à sa place, pour avoir droit à sa première fois. Moi au moins, je ne l'aurais pas brusqué de la sorte, j'aurais compris qu'il avait besoin de temps! Si j'avais pu juste…

Oh Putain… Je m'égare complètement! Vous voyez ce qu'il me fait? Je n'ai plus d'ordre dans les idées, je n'arrive plus à trier tout ça… Il y a tout ces souvenirs de lui qui se bousculent, toutes ces vaines nuits à espérer, à me branler comme un fou en pensant à lui!… Ça vous choque? Oh et puis je m'en fous si je vous choque, ne répondez pas… C'est ma réalité, voilà. Vous vouliez me connaître alors autant vous tracer le portrait comme il se doit! Je suis gay, je le sais depuis longtemps et je bande comme un malade sur un mec que je n'aurai jamais et dont je ne suis absolument pas capable de me détacher. Ça m'empoisonne la vie, met en jeu mon avenir et mon futur rôle dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme vous le savez…

Bon, le temps file alors je continue. Je disais donc qu'après avoir cherché vainement un moyen de convaincre Harry d'être à moi, j'ai renoncé. J'étais même passé à autre chose dans ma vie sentimentale quand un soir que je faisais mes rondes de nuit –je suis préfet en chef-, je suis tombé sur eux. Il était appuyé contre un pupitre dans une salle de classe vide et Wesley le suçait –cette fois j'en suis certain-… Je les ai regardé, c'était plus fort que moi. Enfin, entendons-nous : c'est lui, que je regardais! Il avait l'air tellement enivré par ce qu'elle lui faisait, c'était… ! Enfin, disons que j'en aurais presque joui tellement il était beau. Et pourtant Weasley faisait ça comme une pioche; elle le léchait d'une façon tout à fait ridicule, comme si elle était dégoûté, ou je ne sais trop… Du coup, moi j'étais complètement outré, probablement jaloux aussi… mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'est à ce moment, exactement à ce moment, que j'ai eu l'idée! Bon, d'accord, je n'aurai pas eu Potter dans mon lit de la manière que je le désirais, mais d'un autre côté, je considère ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière comme une grande victoire. Il a aimé ça… tellement, tellement, tellement! Si vous l'aviez entendu crier. Oh Merlin! Sa voix était rauque et chaude… Jamais cette pute indigente ne lui avait arraché de tels cris!

Mais là je m'égare encore… Alors je le regardais et j'ai eu l'idée : c'est moi qui devait prendre la place de la rouquine à l'insu de Potter. Alors j'ai réfléchi aux opportunités qui s'offraient à moi et j'en suis arrivé à une conclusion : puisque je voulais avoir Potter tout à fait naturellement et en pleine possession de ses moyens, alors j'allais devoir convaincre la rouquine de me céder sa place. De gré ou de force, bien sûr. Mais comme je n'ai jamais été un spécialiste de la manière forte et que de toute façon, je risquais dangereusement de porter atteinte à ma réputation et à mon avenir en le faisant, alors j'ai décidé d'utiliser l'arme que je manie le mieux : le chantage. Ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : trouver un squelette dans la vie de cette fille susceptible de la convaincre d'accepter mon plan.

J'avoue par contre que j'y ai mis du temps! Elle a l'air plus stupide qu'elle ne l'est en réalité, la petite Weasley… Je l'ai pris en filature pendant des semaines, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Rien. Absolument rien. Aucun secret, aucune habitude étrange… pas même un ragot sur son compte! Finalement en dernier ressors –et j'avoue que j'étais complètement désespéré-, j'ai payé quelqu'un pour fouiller son dortoir en priant pour que cette transaction ne soit pas éventée… Comme une fille est une fille, bien sûr, il y avait son journal intime. Son précieux confident, le dépositaire de tous ses secrets d'adolescente. Oh joie! En plus des mille et une banalités concernant Harry, je suis tombé sur une information… qui m'a littéralement jeté par terre, il faut le dire. Je savais bien que cette fille cachait quelque chose, mais ça! J'avais entre les mains une information qui risquait non seulement de briser son couple, mais aussi de briser son avenir et celle… d'une autre personne. Eh oui! Car imaginez-vous donc que Miss Weasley fréquentait quelqu'un d'autre… depuis 2 ans. Mais pas n'importe qui!… Granger, l'un des deux toutous de Potter! Sa copine et sa meilleure amie ensemble, vous vous rendez compte de la bombe que cette révélation aurait provoquée en pleine période de guerre!

…Enfin, oui bien sûr malgré tout, je n'aurais pas permis que cette nouvelle se répande. Ce moyen était uniquement pour la faire chanter et avoir accès à lui ; peu importe la réaction de la rouquine, j'aurais gardé le secret… Vous comprenez, Harry aurait été tellement malheureux, et… il a besoin de Granger auprès de lui. Elle est intelligente; elle l'a souvent sorti de très mauvais pas et elle est une alliée indispensable pour lui; il l'aime beaucoup. Je crois qu'elle et les Belettes sont un peu sa famille. Et en ce qui concerne Weasley… eh bien… ça semble rendre Harry plus joyeux, d'avoir une copine. J'ai l'impression qu'il est moins taciturne, moins tourmenté aussi. Ses yeux sont redevenus clairs et il sourit plus qu'avant. Alors juste pour ça, je suis prêt à passer outre, même si je trouve ça tout à fait répugnant pour lui…

D'un autre côté et quand on y réfléchit plus longuement, elles ont probablement agies toutes les deux pour le protéger. Comme elle parlait de Granger dans son journal, la rouquine est vraiment très amoureuse d'elle et ça semble réciproque. Elles vivent leur amour en marge de tout le reste pour Harry, pour ne pas le déstabiliser et le déconcentrer de sa mission de Sauveur du monde sorcier, voyez? Alors j'essaie de me mettre à leur place et j'ignore si je serais capable d'un tel sacrifice pour un ami… enfin, je sais que j'en serais incapable. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être homosexuel. Et je sais que je serais totalement dégoûté à la seule idée d'embrasser une femme. Alors de me faire passer pour son copain et faire des trucs avec elle, pour moi ce serait complètement contre nature. Ginny Weasley avait l'air totalement désespérée de ça, d'ailleurs dans son journal. Lui faire une fellation devait carrément relever de la torture, la pauvre. –eh oui, j'ai quand même un minimum de sympathie pour elle quand j'y pense… mais elle s'envole très vite dès que je revois le visage angélique de Harry qui ne demandait que ses lèvres contre les siennes, Harry qui n'est au courant de rien et qui fonde ses espoirs sur une imposture. Là je redeviens carrément méchant en pensant que moi, je serais prêt à me damner pour ça-. Oui, je suis égocentrique… Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. C'est louable la façon qu'elles ont de se sacrifier pour lui. Mais c'est leur choix, ça ne me concerne pas. Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'est un moyen d'arriver jusqu'à Harry! Je ne voulais pas de dilemme moral ou de grands questionnements à savoir si ce que je faisais était bien ou non.

Alors voilà. J'ai pris mes infos et j'ai confronté la rouquine hier matin. Je lui ai déballé tout ce que je savais sur elle et Granger et sur le coup, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Puis elle m'a demandé pourquoi, et je le lui ai dit. Sans périphrase, sans détour : « je veux Potter et j'ai besoin de toi ». Elle n'a bien sûr pas compris de quoi je parlais. Elle semblait croire que je préparais une quelconque manigance pour le mener au Seigneur des ténèbres… Vous savez, peu de gens connaissent mon orientation sexuelle à Poudlard. Ceux qui savent ne tiennent pas trop à l'ébruiter de peur que leurs propres préférences soient étalées au grand jour et les autres… ont trop peur pour le dire à voix haute. Il y a également toutes ces filles toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres qui prétendent m'avoir eu dans leur lit. Bien sûr je me garde bien de démentir, question de maintenir cette ambiguïté… Donc Weasley n'a pas compris ce que je voulais; elle se débattait comme un diable en me traitant de monstre, d'ignoble Mangemort, « jamais je ne te livrerai Harry », etc., etc.… Griffondor stupides. Toujours à monter sur leurs grands chevaux avant de savoir de quoi il en retourne avec leur petite cervelle et leur courage ridicule. Mais bon, je m'attendais à ça.

J'ai donc fait ce qui était sage de faire en pareille circonstance : je lui ai lancé un sort de mutisme et j'ai pu tout expliquer sans être interrompu. Oui bien sûr, je ne suis pas entré dans les détails sentimentaux, mais disons que je lui ai fait savoir que j'avais besoin de Potter à mon carnet de chasse. Je l'ai rassurée d'emblée quant à mes intentions sur sa personne en l'assurant que sa précieuse intégrité serait préservée... Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que je lui ai tout simplement dit que j'avais l'intention de lui tailler la pipe de sa vie et que j'avais besoin d'elle pour m'y mener... J'ai levé l'enchantement et ça lui a pris au moins deux bonnes minutes avant de comprendre ce dont je parlais… Elle m'a demandé pourquoi et je lui ai régurgité une histoire tout à fait stupide à propos d'un pari quelconque avec mes camarades de maison.

Puis je lui ai exposé mon plan parfait… et elle a accepté, tout simplement. Elle avait l'air complètement mortifiée, mais je crois que ça tient plus du fait que j'aie découvert son secret que pour le sort de Harry… Elle a posé une seule condition : je le la pétrifie pour assurer son innocence dans toute l'histoire. J'ai bien sûr accepté; c'était la moindre des choses. Jamais je n'aurais cru que le dénouement soit si facile et si rapide. Weasley n'avait pas l'air dégoûté, ni rien… juste… surprise, je crois. Enfin c'est le cadet de mes soucis de toute manière. Nous avons donc convenu qu'elle l'entraînerait dans l'aile ouest du château au deuxième étage, dans cette même salle de classe que je savais qu'ils utilisaient souvent pour leurs rencontres nocturnes.

23h 45. Quelle heure parfaite, ne trouvez-vous pas? Ainsi donc, Harry allait commencer la journée d'aujourd'hui dans mes bras, enfin-presque dans mes bras-… Je les ai suivi de loin et ils sont descendus au deuxième à l'heure dite. Weasley avait l'air tout à fait détendu… C'est une sacré bonne comédienne! Elle avait son petit sac sous le bras et Harry ne cessait de la harceler pour savoir ce qui s'y cachait, mais elle répondait toujours que c'était une surprise, qu'il allait bientôt savoir... Par-fait. C'était parfait! Ils sont entrés, puis Weasley s'est dévêtue. Un effeuillage en règle qui m'a complètement démoralisé, d'ailleurs : Harry semblait fou de désir juste à la regarder et moi j'avais la nausée. Mais bon, tout ça faisait partie du plan… Et puis il aime ce genre de truc, bien sûr, à quoi je m'attendais! Hétéro. Il faudra que je songe à m'y faire, un de ces quatre…

Ensuite elle l'a déshabillé, comme je le lui avais demandé. J'avais même l'impression qu'elle faisait ça vraiment pour moi; elle ne le touchait qu'un minimum et elle faisait glisser les vêtements sur son corps de façon tellement sensuelle que j'en oubliais presque qu'elle était là. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne bougeait les hanches que pour moi, qu'il soupirait pour moi, qu'il s'offrait à ma vue brouillée de désir… C'était… indicible. En fait, à mon avis, Weasley le faisait vraiment dans ce but, pour s'assurer qu'après ce soir j'oublierais toute cette histoire entre elle et Granger et que plus jamais elle n'en entendrait parler à Poudlard. Mais comme je vous ai dit, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention réelle de divulguer quoi que ce soit; pour moi, le spectacle de son corps superbe n'était qu'un supplément…

J'avais toute la misère du monde à me retenir de ne pas courir vers lui et le prendre, là, sur la pierre froide du château. Lui faire sentir ce que l'on ressent quand un homme entre en vous, bouge en vous. Lorsque ses hanches rencontrent les vôtres et déclenchent un torrent de plaisir… cette sensation si particulière que l'on ne retrouve qu'en choisissant de se soumettre, qui est encore plus forte et plus dévastatrice lorsque l'homme vous force à vous agenouiller devant lui, à crier pour lui. Alors seulement… alors seulement on comprend….

…Mais bien sûr, jamais Harry n'aurait crié pour moi, sinon de haine, et jamais il n'aurait accepté mon corps sur le sien… Alors j'ai préféré attendre. Attendre et le dévorer des yeux. Graver chaque parcelle de lui dans ma mémoire. Ses jambes longues et fines, son torse un peu trop parfait, ses cheveux en bataille qui retombaient avec désinvolture sur son doux visage rougit sous l'effet du plaisir et de la passion… et son sexe, et ses hanches, et son cul! Dieux qu'il était beau. Nu. Sans artifice, sans appât. Nu, tout simplement.

Je n'avais plus de salive, plus de voix, j'étais complètement paralysé à l'idée de le toucher… Après tout ce temps, tout ce désir… Je ne savais même pas si j'allais moi-même m'empêcher de jouir avant de le toucher tellement c'était fort. Alors quand Weasley est passé derrière lui pour lui lier les poings, mon cœur s'est emballé. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal de toute ma vie. J'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir de contrôle sur les événements que j'avais moi-même soigneusement planifiés; je me sentais ailleurs, dans les limbes sans être capable d'en sortir, un peu comme quand on a trop d'alcool dans le sang et qu'on prend soudainement conscience de la sévérité de notre ivresse.

Elle lui a bandé les yeux et moi, comme un automate, je me suis avancé dans la pièce. Je suis arrivé à leur hauteur et j'ai pointé ma baguette sur elle. J'ai jeté le sort par une incantation informulée pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Elle est tombée dans mes bras et je l'ai étendue par terre sans bruit. Puis j'ai oublié sa présence. Totalement.

Je me suis avancé vers Harry et je crois que j'ai effleuré ses lèvres du bout des miennes… ou ce n'était qu'un rêve, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… Il a gémi en tout cas. Mais j'avais peur qu'il reconnaisse mon odeur en demeurant trop près de son visage alors je me suis éloigné un peu. J'ai avancé mes mains… et j'ai touché sa peau. Ses hanches, sa taille, son ventre, ses aines. Et c'était… trop. Il a rejeté sa tête vers l'arrière en soupirant et moi je suis tombé à genoux. Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire ça contre ce bureau tout comme je n'avais pas l'intention de précipiter les choses… Mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. J'avais besoin de le sentir jouir dans ma gorge maintenant, je voulais sentir son sperme dans ma bouche, sur ma langue, sur mon visage… C'était un désir impérieux qui me tiraillait, une faim sans nom! Alors j'ai entrouvert les lèvres et j'ai pris son sexe. Entièrement, jusqu'à m'étouffer, même… et j'ai sucé. Comme si c'était la dernière chose que j'allais faire dans ma vie. Oh! Et c'était bon. Putain de merde que c'était bon! J'avais son goût partout, j'avais ses cris, ses râlements qui me déchiraient les oreilles, j'avais son bassin qui s'avançait de plus en plus vite pour venir à la rencontre de mes lèvres; il en voulait plus, plus, plus, encore! Et j'aimais ça. Et je le complaisais. Et ça m'excitait bien au-delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu penser.

C'est là que j'ai levé les yeux vers lui. Je l'ai imaginé sans son bandeau et sans ses liens, je l'ai imaginé me regardant lui faire ça. J'ai imaginé ses mains dans mes cheveux, ses émeraudes obscurcies par le désir plantées sur moi. J'ai imaginé qu'il aimerait me voir soumis, qu'il aimerait m'enfoncer son sexe dans la gorge encore et encore… Je l'ai imaginé si fort que j'en ai joui. J'ai dû râler, peut-être même gémir, je n'en sais rien. Comme en écho à mon plaisir, son corps a répondu et m'a accordé la délivrance que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. Alors j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai avalé. Lentement, à petits traits… C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Je l'ai nettoyé avec ma langue et j'en ai laissé sur mes lèvres, pour le sentir encore. Je sais que j'ai pris mon temps, je sais que j'ai caressé ses jambes, ses cuisses, bref tout ce que je pouvais toucher de sa peau. C'est que je ne voulais pas me relever, vous voyez? Je n'arrivais pas à m'écarter de lui, c'était une force qui m'y retenait, vous comprenez? Alors j'ai levé les yeux.

Et j'ai croisé les siens…

-L'heure est terminée, Monsieur Malfoy.

-Très bien, oui. Ça m'a fait du bien de vous parler, finalement. J'étais plutôt réticent, mais… ça m'a fait du bien.

Le jeune homme blond se leva avec élégance, lissa son pantalon, et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la porte du cabinet du mage Loudon. Alors qu'il allait sortir, le vieil homme l'interpella.

-Monsieur Malfoy… Savez-vous pourquoi au juste vous êtes ici?

Draco hocha la tête d'un air sérieux et pinça les lèvres.

-Parce qu'il m'a a poussé à bout mes limites, parce que goûté à ce qu'il pouvait m'offrir m'a rendu complètement fou… et que maintenant, j'ai besoin de me faire soigner pour réussir à arrêter d'y penser.

-Et si vous aviez à me donner une définition d'une agression sexuelle, comment la formuleriez-vous?

Le blond fusilla le vieil homme du regard.

-Je dirai que ça n'a rien à voir avec Harry et moi. Je l'aime docteur. Et j'ai fait ça parce qu'il ne m'a pas laissé de choix, parce qu'il ne m'a pas donné la chance de lui prouver jusqu'à quel point je serais un meilleur amant que sa rouquine... J'étais parfaitement dans mon droit et je n'ai rien fait de mal. Alors ne prononcez plus ces mots devant moi. À la semaine prochaine Docteur.

_Je ne sais toujours pas quand, exactement, l'amour à sens unique que je lui portais a dérapé. Peut-être lorsque je l'ai vu embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour la première fois, peut-être quand il est tombé sur moi un jour où l'on se battait tous les deux, ou peut-être pas… Peut-être était-ce tout simplement latent à l'intérieur de moi, cette folie, cette manière d'aimer à outrance. Je ne sais pas. Mais ce que je sais par contre, c'est que, loin de me rapprocher de lui, cette nuit là a réduit à néant toutes mes chances de le côtoyer. Mais pire encore, je l'ai blessé, je l'ai effrayé. Encore aujourd'hui, il a ce mouvement de recul lorsque je croise son chemin, lorsque je le regarde. Il ne plante plus jamais ses magnifiques yeux verts dans les miens, il ne m'insulte plus. Il me craint, maintenant. Parce que je l'ai attaqué sur un front qu'il ne s'attendait pas, parce que j'ai profité de son intégrité sans son consentement, parce que je lui ai volé l'un des derniers moments de liberté qui lui restait dans la vie... J'ai abusé de lui. _

_Oui bien sûr, il n'a jamais découvert la complicité de Weasley tout comme il n'a pas porté plainte contre moi. Mais à chaque fois que nous nous croisons, nous y pensons forcément. Moi… je revois son corps magnifique, je repense à ses cris et au goût qu'il avait. Et lui… je l'ignore. Il paraît que les victimes –car entendons nous, c'est ce qu'il est devenu par ma faute- se sentent sales, elles ont l'impression de ne plus s'appartenir. J'espère que ce n'est pas son cas, mais entre nous : j'en doute. Sous ses airs de héros, c'est un garçon sensible…et je sais que cette nuit l'a affectée beaucoup plus qu'il ne le montre en apparence. _

_Un soir, j'ai voulu le voir pour m'expliquer, pour lui demander de me pardonner, peut-être quelques semaines après. Alors je l'ai attendu, lorsqu'il rentrait d'un de ses cours d'occlumancie. Quand il a vu que nous étions seuls dans ce corridor, il a eu peur et il m'a menacé. Je savais bien qu'il ne lancerait aucun sort, mais enfin, sa baguette était quand même une barrière entre nous. Il m'a répété, comme ce soir là, d'aller me faire soigner, que j'étais malade. Il m'a hurlé de ne plus jamais l'approcher, je pense même qu'il retenait ses larmes tellement ses yeux brillaient. Ses yeux… j'étais tellement excité juste à croiser son regard, que j'ai compris que si j'en avais la possibilité, maintenant, tout de suite, je le referais. S'il n'y avait pas cette baguette pointé sur mon cœur, je recommencerais sans attendre et j'irais peut-être même plus loin. _

_Oui. Eh oui, j'ai un problème. J'en suis conscient maintenant. J'ai compris en le regardant ce jour là que j'avais vraiment fait quelque chose de mal, que je n'avais jamais eu ce droit sur lui que j'avais tant défendu après… après l'agression. J'ai compris que jamais cet amour ne serait sain… et que jamais il ne me le pardonnerait. Mais j'ai compris surtout… que je ne guérirais pas. Tout au plus, réussirai-je à me contrôler un peu mieux, à éviter de me retrouver seul en sa présence. Peut-être… _

_J'ai fait un grand pas en avant. L'acceptation de mon… problème. Le docteur dit que c'est bien, qu'il n'en attendait pas tant de moi dans un laps de temps aussi court. Maintenant, selon lui, il ne me reste qu'à travailler sur moi pour guérir._

_Foutaise. _

_Peut-on guérir de trop aimer? Peut-on se résigner à n'être rien pour celui pour qui notre cœur bat? Non. Je sais que non. Je regrette mes actes. En fait non, je ne regrette rien. Je regrette les conséquences qu'ont eu mes actes sur Harry. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer, ni le salir, ni rien : je l'aime. Mais le soir, quand je me glisse dans mon grand lit vide et que je pense, je ne peux m'empêcher d'entendre l'écho de ses cris dans ma tête et de me dire que ce fut le moment le plus heureux de toute ma vie. Vous regretteriez, vous, d'avoir goûté au bonheur? Pas un bonheur pur et beau comme d'avoir réussi à obtenir son cœur, bien sûr. Non, disons plutôt un assouvissement. Un triomphe, une satisfaction, et paradoxalement : une guérison. _

_Oui, car je vous l'ai dit : on ne change pas un Malfoy. Je le désirais, je l'ai eu. Oui c'est mal de ressentir de la joie après ce que je lui ai fait, mais je vous l'ai dit : je suis malade... _

_Mais quand on y pense, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de tout ça? Le bien-être que j'ai ressenti simplement en le suçant vaut bien tous les remords de la terre…_

_On ne change pas un Malfoy._

_Et maintenant? Maintenant, je suis capable de passer à autre chose. Je suis capable de vivre avec ce souvenir, jusqu'à… enfin… je suis capable de vivre uniquement avec ce souvenir. _

_Car je l'aime… et je ne recommencerai plus... enfin, je crois._

FIN 


End file.
